As Long As You Love Me
by seungsigan
Summary: Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.. Mon fils est tout pour moi,tu comprends? C'est une partie de moi et jamais je ne le laisserai devenir un type comme toi. Je l'aime. Tu l'aimes? Tu l'aimes d'un amour répugnant et interdit alors que je l'aime comme un père aime son fils. Ne viens pas m'apprendre ce qu'est l'amour car je le sais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi.


L'eau chaude lui brulait la peau et pourtant,il ne semblait pas se décider à l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'irrite son épiderme En repensant à la journée qu'il venait de passer,Ryo souffla d'épuisement avant de se coller à la paroi de sa douche et de laisser l'eau lui couler tout le long du corps. Plus il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé et plus il avait l'impression que l'eau tapait plus fort contre ses épaules à présent rougies à cause du jet d'eau trop puissant.

**FLASHBACK**

_« Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.. Mon fils est tout pour moi,tu comprends? C'est une partie de moi et jamais je ne le laisserai devenir un type comme toi. » « Je l'aime. » « Tu l'aimes? Tu l'aimes d'un amour répugnant et interdit alors que je l'aime comme un père aime son fils. Ne viens pas m'apprendre ce qu'est l'amour car je le sais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi.»_

_Ryo souffla d'agacement avant de faire demi tour tout en soutenant le regard de Kitagawa et de s'en aller,sa veste sur l'épaule. Il marcha le long de l'avenue tout en s'allumant une cigarette qu'il n'avait prévu de fumer que si tout se passait mal et il se trouvait que justement,rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Maintenant,il serait obligé d'avouer à Shige qu'il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre son père de les laisser se mettre ensemble mais peu importe l'interdiction du paternel,il continuerait à le voir quoiqu'il arrive. Nishikido tourna une fois arrivé au troisième angle de l'avenue et se dirigea vers son immeuble où il vivait seul depuis deux ans maintenant. En prenant l'ascenseur,il rencontra Yumi,son ex mais ne la regarda pas longtemps,agacé qu'elle soit encore sur terre. Elle,lui fit un sourire mais il n'y répondit pas,se contentant de répondre au texto que Kato venait de lui envoyer. « Alors? ça c'est passé comment? » « Mal..Mais ne t'en fais pas. On se voit demain soir,à la même heure et au même endroit que d'habitude.» après avoir répondu au plus jeune,il rangea son portable dans sa poche de pantalon avant de sortir de l'ascenseur et de se diriger vers la porte de son appartement. Il prit un peu de temps en cherchant son pass mais finit par le retrouver et entra dans son appartement. Aussitôt,il sentit son chat venir se frotter à sa jambe,ce qui l'apaisa de suite après la dure journée qu'il venait de vivre. Il jeta sa veste sur le fauteuil avant de retirer son tee-shirt et son pantalon tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Nishikido secoua violemment la tête avant de sortir de sa douche et de se diriger nu vers son salon. Une fois dans celui-ci,il prit son portable et envoya un message à Shige qui ne tarda pas à répondre,visiblement inquiet de la décision de Ryo. Le plus âgé lui répondit tout simplement de lui faire confiance et Kato répondit aussitôt qu'il était d'accord. En lisant ça,Nishikido ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire victorieux avant de se rendre dans sa chambre afin d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Une fois habillé,il regarda l'heure. Kato devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et cela stressa légèrement Ryo avant qu'il se dise que tout se passerait bien si le plus jeune faisait bien tout ce qu'ils s'étaient convenus de faire. La sonnette retentit et Nishikido sursauta légèrement avant d'aller ouvrir à Shige qui lui sauta dans les bras,une valise à la main droite. « Ne t'inquiète pas.. » lui souffla le plus âgé avant de lui prendre la valise des mains et de l'embrasser sur le front,ce qui eut le don d'apaiser Kato qui se calma aussitôt et suivit Ryo dans sa chambre. Le propriétaire de l'appartement rangea la valise de son petit ami en dessous de son lit avant de se retourner vers Shige qui était resté sur le pas de la porte,accoudé au mur et un sourire timide aux lèvres. Nishikido lui sourit à son tour avant de le prendre par la taille et de l'embrasser chastement mais c'était sans compter sur le plus jeune qui avait besoin d'être rassuré et qui approfondit donc le baiser au début timidement puis assez violemment,forçant l'entrée des lèvres de Ryo qui fut d'abord un peu surpris avant de se laisser faire et de glisser ses doigts sous le tee-shirt de Shige qui, frissonna au contact des mains du plus âgé contre son ventre,ce qui le poussa à gémir légèrement. Nishikido l'embrassa alors dans le cou avant de remonter à ses lèvres puis à son oreille gauche et d'y murmurer un « je t'aime » qui fit sourire Kato qui resserra sa prise autour du cou de Ryo et qui colla un peu plus leurs corps. Plus les minutes passaient et plus le désir entre les deux montaient et Shige ne pu s'empêcher de gémir plusieurs fois,ce qui augmenta l'envie de Ryo de le déshabiller pour ensuite lui faire l'amour. Alors qu'il allait lui retirer son tee-shirt,le portable de Kato sonna,ce qui les fit sursauter tout les deux. « Ne réponds pas..» souffla Nishikido tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. « Non..c'est sûrement mon père. Je lui ai dis que j'allais voir Koyama pour un devoir.. Je dois répondre Ryo..» expliqua Shige tout en essayant de repousser le plus âgé qui finit par céder au bout du cinquième appel. Kato prit son cellulaire entre ses doigts tremblants avant d'appuyer sur la touche "répondre". « A..Moshi Moshi.. » fit-il d'une petite voix. « Quoi..? ...Non...Oui,je sais mais...Nous étions en bas pour boire un verre d'eau...Je sais mais je me suis dis qu'avoir mon portable à proximité me déconcentrerait...Je sais... J'en suis désolé,cela ne se refera plus...Oui,je vais rentrer...A tout de suite.» A ces mots,Nishikido lança un regard interrogateur à Shige qui raccrocha,le teint devenu pale et les doigts encore plus tremblants qu'au début de la conversation téléphonique. « Je dois rentrer,il n'a pas apprécié le fait que je ne réponde qu'au bout du cinquième appel.» déclara-t-il avant de fermer les yeux,d'inspirer et de les ré ouvrir en expirant. En voyant ça,Ryo se rapprocha avant de lui prendre les mains. « Calme-toi..tout ira bien..» Kato acquiesça avant de prendre sa veste,de l'enfiler et de se retourner afin de quitter la pièce mais c'était sans compter sur le plus âgé qui lui agrippa le bras,l'obligeant à se retourner avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de lui donner un baiser sur le front. Ce geste fit sourire le plus jeune qui semblait se sentir plus rassuré. « Merci. » souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de Nishikido avant de lui donner un baiser chaste et de quitter la pièce. En entendant la porte claquer,Ryo se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux,prêt à s'endormir. Avant de partir au pays des rêves,une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : Le voyage ne faisait que commencer.

Il ne se réveilla que vers deux heures de l'après-midi et ne se dépêcha pas de se lever vu qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Ryo passa ses mains sur son visage afin de tirer les traits de celui-ci avant de bailler bouche grande ouverte et de se frotter les yeux. Il regarda son réveil et constata que Shige allait bientôt arriver. Nishikido finit par se lever afin d'un peu ranger la maison et de faire la vaisselle qu'il avait "oublié" de faire depuis plus de deux semaines. « Au moins,ça me fera passer le temps..» se dit-il pour lui même avant de commencer par ranger sa chambre qui ne ressemblait plus vraiment à une chambre mais plutôt à un dépotoir pour vêtements. En effet,ceux-ci était éparpillés tout autour du lit. Ranger sa chambre lui prit une bonne heure et demi. Après avoir fini,il prit son portable afin de regarder s'il avait reçu un message et constata qu'il n'avait absolument rien reçu. Ceci le laissa perplexe quelques secondes avant qu'il ne décide de continuer à ranger,essayant de se faire une raison. Il entreprit ensuite de ranger son salon,ce qui lui prit deux heures si pas plus. Entre les tâches suspectes à terre,le château de poussière logé sous le canapé et les aliments méconnaissables sur la table,Ryo ne savait même plus d'où donner la tête et se jura intérieurement de ne plus jamais laisser le rangement de son appartement de côté. Lorsqu'il eut finit de ranger la pièce principale,il constata qu'il était dix-huit heure et qu'il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Shige,ce qui l'inquiéta un petit peu. « Bon,s'il n'est pas là à vingt heure,je vais le chercher.» se dit-il avant de commencer la vaisselle qui l'occupa jusqu'au moins vingt heure quinze. En regardant sa montre,il pesa le pour et le contre avant d'enfiler sa veste,de prendre ses clefs de voiture et de descendre les escaliers de son immeuble en courant jusqu'au sous-sol où se trouvait sa voiture. Il rentra dedans avant de mettre sa ceinture,le contact et de la démarrer. Sur le chemin,il essaya d'appeler Shige plusieurs fois mais celui-ci ne répondait pas. Au bout de la neuvième fois,Nishikido commença légèrement à paniquer,se demandant bien ce qu'il se passait. En arrivant devant la grille permettant l'accès de la villa de son petit ami,Ryo se demanda s'il devait l'escalader ou sonner et attendre qu'on lui ouvre. Il réfléchit deux minutes avant de se dire que maintenant qu'il était là,il ne pouvait plus reculer et que donc,autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout. ll sonna et fut surpris en voyant la grille s'ouvrir automatiquement,comme si on l'attendait. Il entra alors dans l'allée avant de se garer sur le côté et de sortir de la voiture. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'entrée en marchant assez vite mais fut arrêté dans sa course par une voix qu'il connaissait plus que bien. « Je savais que tu viendrais..idiot. » Ryo se retourna doucement et ne fut pas surpris de voir Kitagawa s'avancer vers lui. « Où est Shige? » interrogea Nishikido tout en essayant de garder son calme bien que le sourire moqueur qu'affichait le père de Shige lui donnait envie de le frapper. « Disons que je lui ai fais comprendre que jamais il ne quitterait cette maison pour être avec toi. » A ces mots,Ryo se figea, espérant de tout coeur que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pense. « Vous avez cru être plus intelligents que moi et ça me désole d'en être arrivé là avec Shige.. » continua Kitagawa tout en faisant les cent pas,les mains derrière le dos et le regard rivé au sol. « Vous voulez quoi? » questionna Ryo. « Que tu laisses mon fils tranquille et que tu arrêtes de lui faire croire que l'amour entre deux hommes est possible. » « Je ne lui fais pas croire parce que l'amour entre deux hommes est possible,la preuve puisque nous.. » « Tais-toi. » le coupa Kitagawa tout en faisant un geste violent de la main comme s'il voulait chasser une mouche. « Sa mère et moi avons tout fait pour qu'il grandisse bien et vive dans le droit chemin et toi petit mécréant,tu voudrais gâcher dix-sept ans d'éducation parce que tu as besoin que ton pénis teste de nouvelles choses? » cracha le père de Shige en lançant un regard empli de haine à Ryo qui se contenta de continuer à le fixer,n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il pense ce genre de chose. « Je ne suis pas avec votre fils dans le but de me soulager je suis avec lui parce que je l'aim..» mais il fut coupé par la main de Kitagawa contre sa joue qui claqua tellement fort qu'il en eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes. « Je t'interdis de dire ça! Il est hors de question que.. enfant de traînée il est hors de question que tu ne salisses mon fils. » A ces mots,Ryo ne pu s'empêcher de souffler d'agacement avant d'avoir un sourire moqueur. « Sauf que c'est déjà fait..Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » Kitagawa se rua sur lui avant de lui donner un coup de poing qui le fit chanceler avant qu'il ne secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits mais c'était sans compter sur le paternel qui le frappa à nouveau. « Enfant du diable! Si tes parents sont morts,c'est à cause de tes nombreux pêchés! » jura le père de Shige et c'est ce qui déclencha quelque chose en Ryo,quelque chose qu'il avait voulu faire disparaître mais qui apparemment n'attendait que de ressortir un jour : la haine. Il se redressa avant de fixer Kitagawa tout en retirant sa veste avant d'avoir un sourire moqueur et de jeter sa veste à terre. « Vous voulez vraiment vous battre hein? » fit-il avant de cracher le sang qui était dans sa bouche à terre. Il se rua sur le père de Shige et le frappa au visage avant de lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre. Kitagawa recula en arrière à cause de la force du coup avant de se relever et de se ruer à son tour sur Ryo qui réussit à esquiver le premier coup mais pas le deuxième,ce qui le fit tomber à terre car le plus âgé avait visé son dos et Nishikido s'était fait opéré de celui-ci il y a trois mois après avoir fait une chute dans les escaliers menant à son appartement. Il gémit de douleur en sentant le sol agresser son dos et essaya de reprendre son souffle sauf que Kitagawa lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes,ce qui lui coupa le souffle et lui fit presque perdre connaissance tellement la douleur était supportable « Homme faible..croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir me battre? Bâtard. » cracha Kitagawa. A l'entente de ces mots,une larme coula le long de la joue droite de Ryo avant que celui-ci ne se relève très lentement et marche tout aussi lentement vers le père de Shige. « Vous savez quoi? » questionna-t-il. « Quoi? » « Allez au diable. » déclara Ryo d'un ton sec avant de lui donner un coup de poing en plein torse et de lui donner un coup de pied dans le genou droit,ce qui fit immédiatement tomber Kitagawa à terre. Ryo le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui faire dos pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. « Un vrai homme ne baisse jamais sa garde. » entendit-il avant de tomber à terre alors qu'une balle lui transperçait la poitrine.


End file.
